


Wrong Vakarian.

by Renegadethoughts



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bromance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadethoughts/pseuds/Renegadethoughts
Summary: Kelly gets the wrong idea.
Kudos: 1
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Wrong Vakarian.

Logan Shepard walked to the main battery with Garrus laughing at what Kelly Chambers had asked them.

"She thinks we're dating?" Garrus asked laughing. 

Logan was laughing"Because she flags my emails and she must of seen the name Vakarian and thought you"

Garrus laughed for a moment before it dawned on him "Why would your emails mention Vakarian?"

Logan stopped laughing and quickly went to leave "Said too much"

Garrus was silent for a moment "Are you seeing my sister?"

Logan pretended not to hear him and walked away as Garrus followed him and harassed him for an answer.


End file.
